Let The Flames Begin
by TheLastSomething
Summary: Rose meets a mysterious Russian man while at her best friend's birthday party. She knows he is hiding something dangerous in that accent but what she doesn't know just might save her from getting burned. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R Dimitri&Rose. ALL HUMAN!
1. Never Wish

**HII!!! It is me, Rose, with another story coming at you! This was got inspired by the Paramore song "Let The Flames Begin" which is featured in this chapter! Please read & review because I need all the help I can get when it comes to writing! Oh, and, if you like this, check out my other story "Walk On Water Or Drown" I don't think it is as good as this one, but still check it out! Okay so here it is!**

**-Rose**

Summary: Rose meets a mysterious Russian man while at her best friend's birthday party. She knows he is hiding something dangerous in that accent, but what she doesn't know just might save her from getting burned. Can Rose touch the flames without it getting out of control or will she have to test everything she knows to keep from burning up? Whatever Rose's decision may be, let the flames begin!

* * *

Honestly, I don't even know why I was here. This place was stupid, filled with stupid hormonal children and stupid pop-techno music. This place was annoying me to death, and I was probably going to die of bad taste if Lissa takes her time with this damn party of hers.

At that exact moment I remembered why I was here: Lissa. Vasilisa Dragomir, to be exact. She was the stereotypical head cheerleader; peppy, friends with everyone, and Lissa even had the long flowing golden locks and green eyes to pull it all together.

I, Rose Hathaway, on the other hand was any but head cheerleader material. I was the bad-girl tomboy sort. I was the girl with the long brown hair and dark, dangerous eyes, with the glint of mystery in them. Yep. I took shit from no one and anyone who dared cross me got a foot up there ass (metaphorically, or in some cases literally). Lissa and I were really two opposite people, but we couldn't be any closer as best friends. Sometimes I even caught myself calling her my sister, which she practically was.

I sat in the corner of this annoyingly annoying club and waited patiently for the end of this night. I had to come out; it was Lissa's birthday and it would be completely insensitive of me not to go, but really, her cheerleading friends and popular squad made me want to punch someone. Hard. A silent sigh escaped my lips and I put my elbows on the little table in front of me. I could see Lissa dancing and smiling with all of her friends and I smiled too; I was always happy when Lissa was happy.

The pop-techno junk stopped playing and a song I remember hearing years ago came on. It was the song about the whore-girl who was jealous because the lead singer was with her ex. I chuckled at my summary, thinking about all the songs that were about whore-girls. I swayed my head to the beat and started to mumble the words.

"Whoa-o I never meant to brag," I mumbled to myself. I looked out on the dance floor to see Lissa spinning wildly and having an amazing time. I was glad that her birthday was going good for her, and also that some rock was final on in this damn place.

"Enjoying the music?" An accented voice said next to me. I turned my head only to see the hottest guy ever. And he was really hot, like godly hot. He had about chin length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was sitting down in the chair next to me so I couldn't tell how tall he was, but the way he was sitting he looked to be pretty tall. He also looked to be about 24, and me being only 17 I don't think a relationship would work out.

But that doesn't mean I can't flirt a little, "Yeah, this is one of my favorite songs," I said with a seductive smile. He smiled at me and then looked at what I was wear; black skinny jeans with a deep purple tank top, nothing too flashy but still stood out. "What's your name and where did you get that delicious accent from?" I asked him.

He bowed his head and smiled again, then looked up into my eyes, "Dimitri, and this 'delicious accent' is from Russia."

_Hmmmmmmm_, I thought, _they sure do make 'em well in Russia. _"Well, Dimitri, what are you doing here in a club with a bunch of teenagers?" I asked him.

"I work here," He said casually, "And may I ask what is your name and what are you doing here?"

"The name is Rose and I am here because that girl over there," I pointed at Lissa, "Is having her birthday party here with all of her friends, and with me being her best friend I was forced to come and hang out with the crowd zombies," I replied while taking a deep breath.

Just as I took in the deep breath a man behind the drink counter looked over towards Dimitri and started to wave his hand at him in a get-up-before-I-fire-you way. "I better go," Dimitri said hesitantly, "I hope to see you soon, Rose," I only nodded my head towards him, and I guess he took that as a yes because he walked away after that. When he had reached the guy at the counter he had whispered something in Dimitri's ear. His face turned hard and he looked like he was getting his stuff to go home for the night, which made me sad, but at least I knew where he worked.

Leaning back in my chair I smiled up towards the ceiling; tonight wasn't that bad after all. I spoke too soon. "Rose," Lissa had ran up to my chair and was looking very excited.

"What?" I asked her trying to figure out what was up.

"You're going to sing for me! Karaoke! Come on, it is really fun and you can choose whatever song you want!" She said while almost hitting her head on the ceiling by jumping so high.

"Liss, you know I don't sing in front of people," I spoke to her in a calm voice waiting for her sorrow; that was what you had to do with Lissa sometimes.

"Um, no, you are going to sing because it is _my _birthday, and I want you too! Please!" she looked at me with pleading green eyes. It was really easy to ignore Lissa when she was like that, for others not so much though. I thought about it for a second and then spoke.

"Fine," I said in a hard voice, "But _I _choose the song."

While walking up onto the mini stage in the club I looked around me; all of these people here and all for Lissa. I would be lucky if I even had about nine people at one of my parties. I whispered into the DJ's ear what song I wanted to sing and he quickly put on the record.

I did that cliché cough/clear the throat thing before I started to sing for good luck I guess, but I am pretty sure nothing would save me from the humiliation I would get after this. I looked into the crowd again and saw Mia Rinaldi's icy eyes on me; she was a total bitch and was a poser, but Lissa always saw the good in people, explaining why that cold little skank was here. Mia was like a little plastic doll, the ones with the blue eyes and blonde hair that you just want to cut off. She was pretty short too, only about 5'5 or something like that. One of these days I had to teach Lissa one of these days how to be tough and not be so optimistic.

The beginning melody to my song started to play so instead of focusing on the doll's fake stupid little blah blah blah I started to sing:

"_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
to let the flames begin.  
To let the flames begin."_

The crowd was cheering for me and out of the corner of my eyes I could see a Russian hottie starring at me, but with no emotional expression at all. I thought he had left. That disappointed me a little but I continued with the song:

"_Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what we'll be.  
Oh, glory."_

I started to really get into the song now, walking up and down the stage and doing everything I thought a front man would do; and if I do say so myself, it was pretty damn fun.

"_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long"_

Lissa was beaming up at me, cheering and banging her head, trying to act like a rocker even though she was a pop princess. It made me laugh inside just at the thought of Lissa being a rocker chick; so not happening.

"_I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and…"_

The crowd was going wild now and I only glanced at the doll's face to see her scowling at me. Score one for Rose and her awesome singing abilities.

"_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory."_

"_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light."_

My song was coming to an end and I was feeling pretty good right now. Lissa was my heroine for the night, saving me from complete and utter boredom in this stupid club, which didn't seem as stupid after I had met the Russian god.

"_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what we'll be.  
Oh, glory."_

Everyone was cheering my name and begging for more. All I did was bow and head off stage to give Lissa a hug. "You were great Rose," Lissa beamed at me, "Of course I knew you were going to be good, but that was mind blowing!"

"Thanks Lissa," I said searching around for my Russian buddy. He was no where to be found, probably out back or something. The party was bearable after I sang and I hadn't thought about the Russian at all after that. I was having a great time and wished that it could last forever. But like always, wishes never come true.

* * *

**Alright so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to post more soon, but with all the stuff coming up it might take a while so hang tight! Please R&R and I will get Dimitri Belikov to get you teddy bears and chocolate bunnies!!! **

**-Rose**


	2. Crowd Zombies

**Hi, it's Rose!! Okay, so here is the second chapter! It really just explains stuff that you sort of need to know... and yeah. Thank you to the people who read the story and reviewed! And also to the ones who favorited and subscribed!! So, read on my peeps!! Oh, and happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**

**~Rose **

**Play List:**

**Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down**

**Anthem Part 2 - Blink_182**

**My Paper Heart - The All_American Rejects**

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for me, or afternoon I should say. Last night was a blast after I had sung, and the party didn't seem as bad with all of Lissa's crowd zombie friends as I thought. That being said though, I still had to put some of the "touchy" guys in their places. I had partied all night, until about three in the morning, which my mom did not like one bit.

As soon as I had tip toed into the house my mom started to fire off questions, at both me and Lissa (Since she was sleeping over). It took about ten minutes of waiting for my mom to cool down before I could even get a word in, but that is Janine Hathaway for you. Like me, my mother was a sight for sore eyes; she had shoulder length red hair that seemed to flip and the ends and light brown eyes. She has a slight Scottish accent, being that she lived there from when she was born to the age of seven. She was also the toughest woman I know and had a stubborn attitude like me; which was good and bad at times. Janine Hathaway worked as a bodyguard for big celebrities, and don't let her 5'6 height fool you; she was a hell of a fighter.

So anyway, after telling my mom that it was Lissa's big seventeenth birthday party my mom calmed down a little; but that didn't stop her from giving me garbage duty for the next two weeks. I took the punishment without hesitation though, thinking about how generous it was compared to other things she has done in the past. We headed up stairs quickly and tried not to make much noise as we had entered my room.

We sat just talking in my room for hours and I loved that. I loved having that one person that you could talk with for hours and never get bored. I don't know why I did, but whenever me and Lissa talked like that it always made me smile inside. I don't know when, but I think it was around sun rise that I finally noticed Lissa was asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my window at the sun rise.

Colors of red, yellow, and pink danced across the sky as the sun awoke from its sleep. It looked absolutely beautiful and I wanted to stay in that moment forever. There was just something about sun rises; they always had this calming effect on me. Whenever I could I would try to watch one, it made me feel safe and peaceful inside; it was one of the times where I could let everything go and just _be_.

I had finally fallen asleep once the sun had raised, and then that brings us to now. My eyes lids felt heavy when I tried to open them and I couldn't help but yawn, "Rose!" Lissa whispered right in my ear. I jumped, startled at first, but than after my vision wasn't as blurry I looked into the smiling face of Lissa.

"Good morning," I said to Lissa, a smug smile playing on my lips, "What's up?"

"Rose! It is, like, 2 o'clock in the afternoon! Can you believe we stayed up all night? That was so much fun!" Lissa said with an exaggerated wave of her arms. I laughed; Lissa was so funny when she acted like this.

"Yeah, it was fun, but I am starving over here, Liss. Let's go to that place on Fourth and Second, I heard it has some really good burgers," Lissa scrunched up her nose; she was sort of a vegetarian, but not really. She rarely ever ate meat, but when she did it was mostly out of courtesy.

"Do they have salads there?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure they do," I said while getting up and out of my bed. I really needed a shower. I noticed at that moment how Lissa was dressed and showered, she also seemed to be wearing some sort of cherry blossom fragrance. That was Lissa Dragomir; always ahead of the game.

She got off the bed and let me go and take a shower. I took a quick one, not wanting Lissa to wait a long time for me. My hair was easy to brush; my dark brown locks quickly turning straight after the brush passed through it. I started to brush my teeth and pulled my hair back once I had to spit in the sink.

A few dabs of make-up later and I was ready to leave and eat, "Ready Lissa?" I asked as I was exiting the bathroom. Lissa was lying on my bed, starring at the ceiling dreamily.

"Yeah," She said dazed.

I knew Lissa all too well to know what was up, "Who is he?"

"I'll tell you later," Lissa got up off the bed and started to go downstairs.

"You better," I followed Lissa and went into the kitchen for a second. I got the keys to my car and saw a note on the counter:

_Dear Rose,_

_I have work today so I won't be back till late tonight._

_Don't do anything stupid and put gas in the car if you are_

_going to use it._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. Make sure Vasilisa gets home safely_

I rolled my eyes at the note and crumpled it up. My mom always wrote notes like this whenever she had work; that is why I always came into the kitchen in the morning to see what was left for me. Sometimes my mom would be standing in the middle of the kitchen cooking breakfast or a note, like the one I had just thrown out, would be sitting pleasantly on the counter.

Lissa and I slipped out the front door and headed towards my blue 1967 Shelby GT500 Mustang. It was the only car on earth that I actually knew the name of, and it was also the best car in the world **(Pic on profile)**. Lissa sat down in the passenger side and I sat down slowly, taking in the scent of the leather seats. The engine gave a soft purr as I started the car. My car's name is 'the car', because unlike some weird people, I think it is extremely strange to be naming your car and treating it like a baby, even if the car is completely awesome like mine.

Anyway, the radio started to blast that one song by 3 Doors Down. I think it was called "Kryptonite" because I always remembered thinking about Superman whenever the song came on. Unlike Lissa, I immediately started to sing along to the song while she just laughed at me. Pulling out of the drive-way took about two seconds, so we were quickly on our way to the salvation known as food.

"Rose, you are so weird! You listen to the weirdest bands!" Lissa laughed as I sung along.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Who in this car listens to Lady Gaga? I think that can determine the real weird-o here!"

"Hey! You even said yourself she has some good songs!" Lissa objected.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she is not a weird person, Liss," I retorted. Lissa just laughed again and I continued to sing. After a while Lissa caught onto the lyrics and started to sing with me.

"If I go crazy than will you still call me Superman! If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand!" We both sang. My laugh echoed through the car when I first saw Lissa banging her head and flailing her arms around. Inside I thought about how now we know who the real weird-o is out of me and Lissa. *Cough*LISSA*Cough*

The rest of the ride to (insert name of food place because I completely forgot the name of it) was pretty smooth, except for when "Anthem Part 2" by Blink-182 started to play on the radio. Again I started to sing, and Lissa would hit my arm whenever I sang 'fuck'. Basically the same car ride as usual.

Once we arrived at Lily's Place (Yes, that is the name and I know it is because it says it on a big sign right in front of the place) I parked the car on the side lot and headed in. The inside was hip and new, even though nobody says hip anymore. The walls were of a sky blue and had pictures of anything you could think of. The floors were white and black tiled and windows stood at the side; big, open, and wide. Tables sat off towards the walls, only a few entering the middle. Waitresses flew around gathering orders from unruly and just plain disrespectful kids, other wise known as Lissa's 'friends'. I rolled my eyes and sat down at one of the two person tables with Lissa following behind me.

The crowd zombies were making so much noise with their obnoxious laughing and talking, most of which was done by, you guessed it, the living doll, Mia Rinaldi. Something about that girl just made me want to punch her in the face every time I saw her. Luckily, I had enough restraint not to, but today she was cutting it close.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in," Mia said loud enough for everyone in the whole place to hear while looking at me.

I did my best bitch smile and sneered, "Look what the little 3 year-old hauled in," Mia's face looked to be engulfed in red while I continued, "nice to see you too, Mia."

Mia just rolled her eyes and whispered to her friends, probably talking about me. I smiled, glad that I had dished out some good old bitching today. Lissa on the other hand seemed to be frowning. For some odd reason she cared about those people at the other table and didn't like when I fought with them, even though they would start it. She shook her head and motioned towards a nearby waitress to come to our table.

The waitress was young, about 20 or somewhere around there. She had straight black hair and crystal blue eyes, eyes that were narrowed at the crowd zombies' table. The girl seemed to be about 5'10 and I knew that I had seen her around town walking in the park.

"Hello, my name is Melissa and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with anything?" Aggravation seemed to be slithering in her voice, creeping its way towards the populars.

Lissa didn't notice the waitress's mood and just quietly ordered, "I'll have a coke and a Caesar salad please."

I rolled my eyes at Lissa manners and ordered my own stuff, "One bacon cheeseburger, a sprite, no ice, and some fries on the side for me and my friend."

The waitress walked away and Lissa was starring at me incredulously, "Rose, what the hell? You just basically ordered a heart attack on a bun! Seriously, bacon? Isn't that a little much?"

I just looked at Lissa and said, "The bacon makes up for my missed breakfast."

Lissa burst out laughing, which made me laugh too. Even in the worst moods Lissa could make me laugh, whether it is with a simple smile or a long exaggerated tale of loss and romance which was just too ridiculous not to laugh. One was so funny that I remember it to this day.

***FLASHBACK***

_I looked absentmindedly out my window trying to forget that stupid asshole Adrian. He was my recently ex-boyfriend, one that I had been with for 6 months. Usually I would never care that a guy broke up with me, but Adrian was different. He would make the rain go away on my parade and could make me smile for hours by just talking. Adrian was special to me, but for no reason at all, he broke up with me._

"_Don't think about him, Rose," Lissa said while sitting on my bed, "He is blind if he can't see what a magnificent thing he let go."_

_I tried to smile at Lissa compliment, but it was just so hard. She made an exaggerated sigh and said something unexpected, "I am going to tell you a story." I shrugged my shoulders at her and listened to her words._

"_Once upon a time a young girl named Violet," Lissa winked at me, "was looking for love. She would search high and low, even in the nasty sewers, where she would find scummy, dusty, and very grotesque guys. She would give all of them a chance feeling bad, and one time she even fell for one. Violet fell so hard that when the scum dumped her, he also took her heart with him. The girl knew the scum had taken her heart because she couldn't love. Young Violet couldn't even love the little muffins she ate in the morning._

_She desperately needed her heart back to love those muffins again, so she hired a knight to find it for her. This knight was extremely striking with his mysterious deep brown eyes and dreamy dark colored hair. He kept his name a secret, but promised young Violet that he would get her heart back even if it killed him. _

_Violet knew there was something special about the knight and that he would succeed in his quest. She waited weeks for the knight to return from the darkest caves, highest mountains, and deepest pits with her heart, but he never came. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the knight returned, but without her heart. The knight said that the scum did not have her heart, that Violet had it the whole time. He had said that she could love this whole time, but it seemed impossible because now she needed the right person to love. Violet thanked the knight for his services, but realized something," Lissa paused in her story looking at me to continue._

_I rolled my eyes at Lissa and continued in a bored voice, "Violet realized that she loved the knight and then they got married and lived happily ever after."_

"_No, she realized that her muffins were burning, so the knight went away. She never found the knight again so than she grew old and died alone, frail, and loveless."_

***END FLASHBACK***

Our food came a few seconds later, hot and looking delicious. I immediately started to dig in while Lissa took her time sorting out all of her things. Lissa was very OCD while eating anything. She would always have to ready herself before taking a bite and she always had to make sure her food wasn't touching. If it was she would send it back with no hesitation at all.

My burger tasted like Heaven (Yeah, I had tasted Heaven) and the fries weren't half bad either. Lissa was picking at her salad, examining each piece and than would finally put it in her mouth. Note to self: Teach Lissa how to actually eat.

I was half way down when a figure caught my eye. It was tall and had dark brown hair, looking about 6'9. The sight of this Sexy Russian god made me gulp, which was a bad idea. I started to choke on my burger seeing Dimitri in Lily's Place, which made him look over at our table. Lissa was looking at me with a concerned look and started hitting my back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" I whispered to Lissa while my cheeks turned a bright red. I looked at Dimitri once more and saw that he was coming towards our table. Damn.

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More are on the way! Please review!!!!!! Oh, and some Dimka in the next chapter :))) Look forward to that!!! Okay, so, till next time my readers!**

**~Rose**


	3. VanPeople

**Hello! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner XD My internet sucks! Anway, there is really not much to say except thanks for the reviews!! Okay, read on!**

**~Rose**

**Playlist:**

When I Get Home You're So Dead - **Mayday Parade**

Truth of My Youth - **New Found Glory**

Take My Hand - **The Cab**

* * *

Shit. Please just be going to a table behind us. Don't come over here. Please, don't come over here. "Hi Rose," fuck.

I looked up from my food and starred at the Russian sex god in front of me, "Hi Dimitri," I mumbled. For some strange reason, I didn't want Dimitri by me. At all. I know, how strange, right? Lissa gazed at me with a who-the-hell-is-this-guy look and I sighed, "Lissa, this is…" I stopped trying to think of what Dimitri is to me. My soul mate? My soon-to-be husband? My delicious Russian candy bar? Personally, I liked the last one, but Dimitri already filled in the gap for me.

"I'm Dimitri, Rose's friend," He smiled at Lissa and she smiled back. I didn't really like the friend part, but it is better than nothing. I looked at Dimitri, really looked, and saw his eyes. They weren't showing any emotion which I thought was extremely weird. One thought came into my mind at that moment. Doesn't this guy have friends his own age? Like 24 year-old friends and not 17 year-old girls?

Before I could find an answer to my question Dimitri had already pulled up a chair and sat down with us, making me have to be even closer to him. And OHMYGOSH, he smelled good! I wanted to attack him right than and there with a make-out session but the table stopped me from doing that. Today Dimitri was wearing a tight t-shirt, one that showed off his muscles and his hot body. He was also wearing blue jeans, which, might I say, when he was standing up, showed off his nice ass.

Dimitri pulled me out of my daze a few moments later, "So, what are you girls doing today?"

Dimitri was really hot, but I only met him once, and he is 7 years older than me. So why is he so interested in what I do?

"Oh, we don't really know. Maybe just a ride in Rose's car," For once, I wanted Lissa to really shut up. This is basically a stranger we are talking to, not some family friend. I was also starting to feel a bad vibe coming from Dimitri; almost as though he was hiding something.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Dimitri questioned me. He was doing that one eyebrow lifted thing that I wasn't capable of doing. This just made me more suspicious of Dimitri.

"Yeah, actually," I started, "I just have-" Before I could get out my sentence, our waitress, Melissa, came by.

"Do you girls want the check?" she asked, seeming not to even notice Dimitri right next to me. And trust me; it was pretty hard not to notice Dimitri at that moment. For one second his eyes flashed panic, than went back to the unemotional stones they were before. What the hell is up with him? He also seemed to stiffen up at the sight of Melissa, maybe an old girlfriend?

Lissa nodded her head and Melissa left. Halfway back to where the cash register was she turned around. Melissa starred at Dimitri for a few minutes in… shock? Than she seemed to flick out her cell phone and make a call. Dimitri noticed this too because his expression turned from friendly to stone. The changed was so quick that it would be impossible to notice unless you were looking at him intensely, which I was.

"You girls said something about a car ride, right? Would you mind if I come along… I know some good places to hang out," He was smiling at Lissa again, but this one seemed to be forced and not the natural ones he was giving me last night. Ugh. Stupid sexy Russian god of candy bar goodness that I can't resist, but has a secret hidden in that accent.

"Yeah, you can come along," Lissa said kindly. Gosh Lissa, STOP BEING SO KIND! For the first time in my life, I think I was actually getting annoyed at Lissa. I know, it shocked me too.

Dimitri started to get up when Lissa reminded him that we still needed to pay. Good job Lissa, make him stay put and face the waitress. But instead of sitting back down Dimitri pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and put it on the table. A freaking hundred dollar bill! What the hell was this guy playing at?

Lissa didn't seem to notice anything, again, and just went out the door towards my car leaving me walking out with Dimitri. Great. Once we reached the exit Dimitri looked over his shoulder at Melissa. She was talking into a phone while looking at our table, giving it a glare. "So, what were you saying before Melissa interrupted you?" He asked me. I didn't know if I should answer his question, but being Rose Hathaway, I decided I had to.

"Well, I was going to ask…" I stopped suddenly, not knowing if I should interrogate him. If he was someone who was dangerous I didn't need him getting suspicious of me catching onto to him, "Why are you so interested in what Lissa and I do?" I put a seductive spin on my question trying not to give up my composer. Thinking about it, I would probably make a good spy if I ever needed to be one. I would make an awesome one. How many other people wouldn't have broken composer with a hot Russian guy that is most likely dangerous right there in front of them? Yeah, not many.

"How could I not be interested in what you're doing, Rose?" Dimitri took my hand and put it in his. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a lying secret keeper I would've been thrilled, but at that moment I was just trying to keep a smile on my face. I ran my thumb along the back of his hand and he smiled. This was a genuine smile, not those fake crappy ones he was giving Lissa a second ago. Gosh, this guy is so bipolar.

Once we reached my car Lissa was waiting to get in the back, making Dimitri have to take shot-gun. I slipped into my car and gave Dimitri one of my flirty smiles. He didn't seem to notice it though, probably because he was too busy looking at the black van across the street. I hope it was the people that girl Melissa called, maybe her brothers coming to beat Dimitri up? They seemed to be coming out of the van slowly, looking around, and than settling their gazes on my car. They whispered to each other and started to walk over by us. Yes. I wanted them to drag Dimitri out of the car, right now, and take him away. But a girl can only dream, right?

Before I could even start my damn car the Russian touched my hand, "Can I drive?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. The guys from the van were getting closer, and I am pretty sure Dimitri knew this fact. I started to watch the van-people and noticed that they were all carrying stuff. It wasn't until I heard the shots fired that I realized they were carrying guns.

"Rose, get in the back!" Dimitri yelled. I hopped out of the car and moved my way quickly to the passenger seats. Dimitri started the car and had it ready to go before I even had a chance to shut the door, which, trust me, was not good at all. He backed out of the parking lot and sped down the street- with my door wide open. Shots still rang past my car and Lissa was screaming. A few bullets hit the open door, and when Dimitri made a sharp turn I fell out.

Because of the fast reflexes the Hathaway's seemed to have, I shot my hand out and was able to hold onto the open door. I went into a ball, not wanting my feet to be skidding across the ground with these ridiculous speeds Dimitri was going. Looking back towards where the black van was I noticed people getting into it, and then it started moving. How great. Shots were still zipping by my face, all coming from the black van behind us that seemed to be gaining speed. And fast.

I started to scream, not because of the bullets, not because I was about to die, not because of on-coming traffic, but because of the damage done to my precious car! I swear I would've cried if I wasn't about to lose my grip on the door.

_Okay Rose,_ I thought, _you can fix this_. I stretched out my legs and swung them towards the inside of the car. "Lissa!" I yelled, "Hold on to my legs and pull!" The first time I swung my legs they didn't make it inside the car, leading for them to skid across the pavement. Even though it was only for a brief second it still hurt like hell.

"Get ready, Lissa!" I looked at Lissa and she nodded. I swung my legs towards the inside again, this time with success. Lissa gripped onto my legs and started to pull. Once my bottom half was in the car I used my strength to pull the door closed.

"Rose!" Lissa hugged me tight and I hugged back. That was a close one, too close for my liking. Dimitri was still at the wheel, determination in his eyes. I can't believe I let a madman in my car, actually I can believe that, but I can't believe I once thought this guy could be normal. _Nice job, Rose, always choosing the weird guys to be the receivers of your affection._

"Ahhh!" Lissa emitted a girly scream and we both ducked. The back window shattered as bullets soared through it. Dimitri grunted as a bullet grazed his shoulder but still seemed to be able to drive. Honks and cusses filled the air around us as Dimitri sped past in my mustang. He rolled down his window and pulled something out of his pocket. A gun was in his hand a before I knew it the gun was out the window shooting at the van-people.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. He seemed to be ignoring me so I tugged on his arm. The car did a slight swerve, but Dimitri quickly regained control of the car.

"What?" He asked irritated, "Don't you see I'm busy, or do you want to die?" I let his words spin around inside my head until I replied.

"Give me that gun before you get _yourself_ killed," He didn't even flinch as I reached for the gun, he basically handed it to me. "Good, now just focus on driving and don't get us killed."

I held the gun in my hand and rolled down my own window. I stuck my head out and aimed the gun at the van. Two figures were doing the same as me, but unlike them, I never hesitate. I pulled the trigger and got one right in the shoulder making him drop the gun he was holding. Losing my element of surprise the other started to shoot at me. I swiftly ducked back into the car and waiting until the bullets whizzed past.

My heart beat was racing so fast I thought that it might pop out of my chest. I, rose Hathaway, just shot someone! Holy fucking shit! I stuck my head back out the window and shot the guy who was shooting at me, and boy, when he fell out of the van it looked like it hurt. Lissa just starred at me, pure shock on her face. I bet she didn't believe I could do something like that. I didn't either until it actually happened.

With my mind wandering off for just a second I thought of how proud my mom would be. "Watch out!" Lissa yelped. She pulled me closer to her and buckled us in just as the van crashed right into the side of my car. Oh no, they did not just do that to my car. The force of the van crashing into the side of my car made the door come flying off. And not to mention it also sent the car spiraling out of control into the nearby woods. Ya!

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Our screams seemed to echo around us as the woods came closer and closer. Finally, our car tumbled about five times than stopped. I had a few scrapes, some bruises, and than one large gash on my leg. Lissa looked like she was about to throw-up, but other than that she wasn't hurt that badly. Dimitri on the other hand, well, he was a mess, and I was very surprised he wasn't unconscious. He had only a few scraps and bruises but the bullet graze on his shoulder started to bleed, a lot. There was also a very nice piece of glass sticking out of his forehead.

"Are you two okay?" Dimitri asked concerned. I only starred at him for a moment than spoke.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell do you think? I got a fucking gash in my leg and Liss over here is about to barf her brains out! Do you think we're okay?" I was getting angry all over again, but I needed to control my feelings just until I knew Lissa and I were safe.

"Thanks for the answer. Now come on, they're probably turning around right now and if they find us the result is not going to be pretty," I looked behind through the broken glass window and saw the black van making a u-turn. Shit.

"We will follow you on one condition," Lissa and I started to get out of the car, as well as Dimitri, "If anything, and I mean anything at all, happens to me or Lissa because of you, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Dimitri smirked and than led us into the woods, "I promise Roza, I would never let anything happen to you, now you can either follow me or most likely get killed."

"Wait, one more thing," I added, "Promise to tell us what the hell is going on, alright?" Dimitri nodded his face emotionless. He went into the woods, but I still stayed put in my spot along with Lissa. A squeal from the van made us move quicker into the woods. I looked back again and saw nothing. WTF? A van was just there, how the hell…

"Come on Roza. Don't take all day now," Dimitri called to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the woods. "Okay, first lets get cleaned up and than I will explain things."

"You better explain things," I muttered. All I heard was a grunt from Dimitri, which was caused by him pulling out the glass in his head. What happened next I did not expect. He tore his white t-shirt off and ripped it into pieces. He wrapped one piece around the wound on his forehead and the other around his shoulder. He came over to me next.

"Give me your leg," He said. I did as told, too distracted by his bare chest to complain. He wrapped the rest of his t-shirt around the gash in my leg, leaving him without a shirt. Oh, that just sucks (Note the heavy sarcasm).

Lissa was off in the woods somewhere puking, leaving just me and a shirtless Dimitri all alone. Might I mention how hot and sexy he looked without a shirt. Gosh. How come all the bad stuff always happens to me?

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! We get to see some action :)) Hahahaha!! Any guesses on what Dimitri is hiding? I have a few... :) And trust me, the van-people will be coming back :)) REVIEWS ARE NEEDED BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!! So thanks for reading and review...**

**~Rose**


	4. Drugs, Money, And Illegal Things

**I am deeply sorry that it took me so long to update! It is just with family stuff, state tests coming, school, and my lack of internet access it is sort of hard to XD. But thank you for staying with me and waiting! And due to the fact I just wrote this today it is really fast and sucks..... so sorry! I promise I will try to update sooner and give you a better chapter!**

**~Rose**

**Playlist:**

**Every Avenue - For Always, Forever**

**All Time Low - Come One, Come All**

**Go Radio - Welcome to Life**

* * *

My cheeks started to turn a bright red. Boy, wasn't this awkward? Dimitri still held my leg in his hands, making sure that the bleeding stopped. "We need to find some place to clean out these wounds. Do you know anyone who lives close by?" He looked at me, that emotionless mask still on his face. I shook my head; I only knew where about four people lived, one of those four being myself.

Dimitri looked away from me and back to my leg. He seemed to be examining it, making sure that nothing was still in the cut. His hands felt really smooth against my bare legs. Yeah, I was wearing shorts. _Nice job Rose_, I thought, _real good day to be wearing shorts_. He made circles with his fingers around the gash and my breathing stopped. What the hell is he doing?

The world seemed to stop spinning at that moment. All that I was focused on was him, holding my leg, his soft hands and his bare chest. I moved closer to him and kept moving closer. Finally, when I was close enough to smell his aftershave I-

"I know someone who lives by," I jerked back to where I was sitting before. Dimitri's head shot up and he looked at Lissa.

"How far away is it?"

Lissa pointed her finger towards the north, "Only about a mile or so. I think I remember how to get to his house from here." Dimitri nodded towards Lissa and than looked at me. Before he could say anything I interrupted him.

"Yeah, I can walk," My hands pushed myself up off the ground. Pain shot through my leg but I tried to ignore it. I would be okay if I kept walking on it, you know, getting used to the pain. Dimitri shook his head at me and than _picked me up_.

He held me against his chest and told me that he just couldn't let me walk in pain. How sweet, asshole. It takes a gash in someone's leg and excruciating pain for him to show some emotion. This guy must be a hit with the ladies with his gentle and emotional nature. Have I ever mentioned how awesome sarcasm is?

Dimitri told Lissa to start walking and lead us to wherever we were going. She nodded her head and started walking through the woods. Dimitri followed her and seemed to be having an easy time carrying me. Colorful leaves of green, red, and orange all floated by us, being that it is almost the end of the summer. A few flew into my face making me sputter and spat, trying to get the horrible taste of decaying plants out of my mouth.

Dimitri chuckled at my spasm but continued walking. I was astonished. I couldn't believe that HE could show real emotion, let alone laugh! It was a miracle!

I kept quiet for most of the walking; only looking up to stare at Dimitri, who was too focused on getting over fallen trees and branches. Sweat lined his forehead along with a few drops and specks of blood. The sun was blocked by trees but his face still shined. I sat like that for who knows how long until I spotted a house just a few yards away.

I whispered to Dimitri to put me down saying that I could walk a few feet on my own. He started to protest at first, but with one glare he put me down. I mumbled a thank-you and scampered towards Lissa.

"Is that the house?" Questioned Dimitri behind us. The house was nice and quant, very peaceful considering it was out in the middle of nowhere. I thought about who Lissa could possibly know who lives out here.

"Yeah, this is his house," Once those words left her mouth I started objecting; I knew whose house this was.

"Lissa! We are not going into _Christian Ozera's_ house! Are you crazy?"

Lissa was blushing and shrugged her shoulders. She had been here before, with Christian Ozera, the most annoying kid I have ever met. Not to mention he is also a pyromaniac.

A look from Dimitri silenced me; this was our only place to go. Silent complaints echoed in my mind as we crossed a small wooden fence into the backyard of an annoying little maniac. Lissa went towards the back door of the house and knocked. The wooden door opened and a guy stood in the doorway. He was about 6'6 and had jet-black hair, the kind with the side bang that reaches the middle of the neck. He had blazing blue eyes, almost like ice. He immediately hugged Lissa the second he saw her and she hugged him back. Gross.

Dimitri and I went up behind her and Christian's eyes narrowed, "What the hell? Did you guys get attacked by a bear or something?" I rolled my eyes at Christian's smart-ass attitude and walked past him into the house. "Nice manners, _Rosemarie_," He shouted after I walked in. Ignoring him I looked for the nearest chair to sit down. My leg didn't hurt as much as it did at first but it was still pretty painful to walk. The kitchen was the closest room with a chair so I choose there to rest.

Dimitri and Lissa entered into the kitchen a few moments later following Christian. Lissa must have updated him on our situation because he looked worried and terrified. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Dimitri sat down next to me and just starred. What a weird person.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is really going on or are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked annoyed. My leg hurt, I was in this irritable kid's house, Lissa was keeping secrets from me, and my car is totaled; I think I have the right to be annoyed.

Dimitri looked around the room and started his story, a sad smile crossed his face, "Well, as you can probably see, I am in a shit load of trouble," I almost cracked a smile at that first part but his sad and beaten face kept me from doing just that, "I used to work for a man, who can't be named for your safety, that was tangled in the world of drugs, money, and all of that illegal good stuff. He also has spies everywhere, just to watch his competition and God knows what else."

I starred, not believing what I was hearing. Dimitri knotted with drugs and illegal doings? Not him, not him at all. Dimitri seemed like the noble gallant type of person, so hearing this was image crushing, "I, of course, did not know this until much later in my career with him. I was basically his body guard, but after learning what I know now I tried to escape from that position, but you just don't do that to a man of his power. He wasn't all about drugs and illegal doings, he also owns a huge company that experiments with technologies with other countries, making it impossible to go anywhere unnoticed by him. Betraying this man and walking out with the information I know would result in death."

He quieted again and put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I dragged three seventeen year olds into this mess! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

I put my hand on his knee and tilted his head up so he could look into my eyes, "Well, now this is _our_ mess, and I won't stop until we get out of it." I smiled and Dimitri's face hardened to stone again.

He nodded his head and looked at all of us, "This isn't that crap you see in the movies. If you are vulnerable for one second the bad guys will kill you, with no hesitation what so ever. Back there with the car we were very lucky, and trust me, they won't be as generous as before."

Lissa looked over at Dimitri and spoke, "Actually, I think we are safe. I mean, like, me and Rose and stuff. They didn't see us… they don't know who we are. It is really just you, so if we were to go with you we might be in even more trouble than before." All I did was look at Lissa in shock. What the hell? Was she just going to throw Dimitri to the sharks?

He just looked at eyes, probably pondering what to do. He can either take the risk of letting us go or take the even bigger risk of taking us with him. What he said next seemed to be the hardest to hear, "You guys should stay here and I'll go. Don't worry about me, just forget you ever saw me, and pretend you didn't hear a word of what I said before."

Before I could reply Dimitri was out of the house and running into the woods. My evil glare was on Lissa who was starring at me like I had done something wrong. "What the hell?" I asked/screamed.

"Are you kidding me? We almost died before, and you're telling a stranger that we will help him out of his mess? What the hell to you!" She shrieked back. Christian just starred and kept quiet, not wanting to be in the middle of the fire.

"It is OUR mess Lissa! They saw us, they know us and you just let the only protection we have run away!"

"It was his choice; I didn't make it for him! Maybe if you could keep your legs closed for a few seconds he wouldn't have even talked to us and we wouldn't even have this fight!"

I quieted then. That was low of Lissa, very low. Christian had a disgusted look on his face, also not believing what Lissa had said. This happened once in a while to her. She had… problems, problems were when she got so emotional she would change into a completely different person, and say and do things she wouldn't normally do.

"Lissa," I whispered, "Calm down, okay? You're doing that thing again." Lissa only shot daggers at me for a few seconds before she completely burst into tears.

****

Christian drove us back to my house after Lissa stopped crying. My head was spinning and I had a killer headache. Lissa and I said our good-byes as we got out of the car and went inside. The first thing I did was go to the refrigerator looking for some soda. I felt so tired and worn, and it was only twelve!

Lissa sat at the little island in the middle of my kitchen putting on make-up, probably to cover her puffy red eyes. The seat next her stayed empty as I took the one across from her. After she had her little 'moment' things were quiet between us. We didn't say much or do much, just sat in silence waiting for one of us to break it.

After a few minutes of everlasting silence I went to the bathroom to check on my leg. The bleeding had decreased noticeably and it didn't look as bad as before. I quickly poured some disinfectant on it than wrapped it up in that first-aid type tape. Before I left the bathroom I popped two advil into my mouth for that splitting headache.

Lissa was starring intently out the window when I entered back in the kitchen. "There is a whole group of people watching your house," she whispered, still not taking her eyes off the people. I ran over to Lissa and saw a huge group of people in black, with weapons, coming towards my house.

"Shit," I muttered while dragging Lissa towards the back door. She didn't protest at all; she actually looked a little guilty. Well, not being mean or anything, but if we had went with Dimitri this wouldn't be happening. "Liss, go upstairs real quick and go in my mom's bedroom drawer. There is a gun in there and some emergency money. We're going to need all of it, okay?" She nodded her head and ran upstairs with me following her. I needed to pack some clothes this time, knowing that we would be away for a while.

"Ready, Rose?" She asked while standing in my doorway with the money and gun in her hands. I gave a small grunt and than took the stuff from her, shoving in the backpack.

A knock on the door echoed through the house making Lisa and I run downstairs and through the back door. Looking back before entering the woods behind my house I could see my door being broken down and tons of people filing in.

* * *

**Eek... this chapter was stinky :/ Be ready to see more Dimka and Christian... and Rose and Lissa are going on an adventure!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!! So please review and stuff... I likes it alot!!**

**~Rose**


	5. SO SORRY! Update plus sneak peek!

Hi guys! I'm such a bad person. I totally forgot about my stories until a saw an emial for a review today... I AM REALLY SORRY! It's just that with everything happening in my life (my grandpas died, yes both of them :[ and I graduated :] plus alot of other stufff) that I just wasn't focussed on this :[

Yet, no excuse could make up for what I have done... :(

BUT! Yes, there is a but, I promise to update very soon and try not to leave you guys hanging! And, in the months, yes months, I have been away Spiriit Bound came out! Dimitri 33 But, just because I love Dimka, that doesn't hint anything for my story :)

So, be ready for some neww shittttt :))

And, because I love you all and feel really bad, here is a sneak peek and the next chapter that I just wrote!

* * *

When I was five, and my mom actually cared, she would take me into the woods and let me climb from tree to tree. Her face would light up each time I jumped from one tree to another, knowing her daughter was something special, and every time I did mom would tell me _don't fall_, but in a way that told me she loved me.

\When I was eight, I went into the woods by myself, since my mother was so busy with work, and started jumping trees. Without my mother there I felt like an adult, doing my own thing, but it just never felt like it did the first time, and I yearned for that special feeling to intertwine with my mind again.

After I finished jumping trees, I was lost. I was lost in an endless sea of pine and maple with no idea which way to go. Trying to remember what to do in these instances, I sat down where I was and started crying my eyes out.

I thought I was going die there in the woods, all alone, and for a long time I thought that was the reason why I was crying. Then, I realized I wasn't crying about that, I was crying because my mom wasn't there to calm my fears, my mom wasn't there to dry my tears, and worst of all my mom just wasn't there. After crying for a few hours I fell asleep, _in the woods_. My mother didn't even notice I was gone until the next morning, which is when the local police found me.


End file.
